Sea of Tears
by Saiyoru-chan
Summary: Bryan is fishing in the sea near his village one day when he saves and is saved in return by Garland, a merman. Will romance blossom despite their differences and people trying to keep them apart? Originally winter-rae's story :republish. Yaoi! boyXboy
1. Chapter 1: Separation

**Hey there, sai here. I don't own this story. well...not really, winter-rae does. so, don't yell at me k?**

**Chapter 1: Separation**

Land and sea have always been joined but also separated. The sea craves the land as seen when the waves crash against it; yearning for the simple caress. Yet the farther out to sea you go the farther away the earth becomes. The land refuses to leave the sea as there is always a bottom no matter how deep the sea might be. Yet the sea is always changing constantly beating upon the earth, shaping it.

The creatures of land have long been intrigued by the mysterious sea and what lies beneath it. Many have lost their lives trying to find out its secrets while others are content to respect the sea. They use it to supply food for their homes and families.

Creatures of the sea live in solitude and hardly dare to venture up to the surface. Merpeople are one such race. They both fear and respect the land dwellers. However there is always certain sea dweller that longs to be reunited with the land and chooses to leave the sea.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

"Where you headed this time Bryan?"

The platinum haired youth looked up to see his red headed best friend. He entered the sitting room of their small home and placed his hands on his hips. Bryan smirked at him and then shrugged.

"It's a nice morning," he said, "I thought I would do some fishing."

The red head, Tala, smiled in return but also shook his head.

"I'll never understand your fascination with the water," he said. Tala and Bryan had lived together ever since Bryan had found Tala washed up on the shore six years ago on one of his fishing trips. Tala was badly hurt and near death when Bryan decided to take him home and nursed him back to health.

When Tala regained consciousness he had been disoriented and afraid but Bryan calmed him and was finally able to get him to speak. Tala quickly told him about the boat he had been traveling on and how it had hit the rocks in a storm and was destroyed. Bryan had let him stay until he was well again and in his gratitude Tala cooked for him.

Neither of them was really sure when Tala became a permanent member of the household but neither questioned it. They enjoyed each other's company and while they were nearly complete opposites they got a long very well. Tala had never ventured near the sea as he said that it was untrustworthy and preferred the land. Bryan on the other hand could hardly be seen on land as he loved the water.

Bryan slipped on his sandals and grabbed his net, small harpoon and dagger from their spots on the wall. He tied the net to the belt of his shorts, slipped the dagger in his pocket, and gripped the harpoon with the hook directed to the floor. He looked back at Tala who was eating some fruit which Bryan had left out.

"When will you be back?" Tala asked chewing thoughtfully, "Spencer asked us over."

"Not sure," Bryan replied, "I will be home before that though."

"Okay then," Tala said, "Be careful."

"I will."

Tala waved to his friend as he left. Bryan walked through the small seaside village taking in the crisp sea air. He loved this place; it was small and quiet for the most part; aside for Ian and Mystel, two local boys who often got into trouble with the elders. Speaking of which, the two of them were already hassling Hilary who owned the small shop that sold various fruits and vegetables.

"Hey there's Bryan!" Ian said excitedly. Ian was a short boy with a rather large nose and indigo hair with red eyes. His partner in crime, Mystel, was tanned with blonde hair and blue eyes; they were rarely without one another.

"Hi Bryan!" Mystel chirped as they fell into step next to the young man.

"Morning," Bryan replied, "Getting into trouble already?"

"Of course not!" Ian replied sounding insulted, "Besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught. Are you going fishing again?"

Bryan nodded.

"Tala and I are eating with Spencer tonight," he said, "I was hoping to catch something and trade it for some fruit. So if you don't mind I would appreciate if you didn't get Hilary mad, I'll need her to be in a good mood when I get back."

Ian and Mystel exchanged grins.

"Okay Bryan," Mystel said, "See you later!"

Bryan waved to them and continued on his way towards the beach. The village was 'ruled' over by a young lord named Enrique. Bryan never had anything to do with him but he knew Enrique ran things well so he didn't complain. Enrique made sure the people in the village were looked after and there was never a shortage of food or supplies.

The beach was empty today, a nice turn out for Bryan as it sometimes had a few people walking along it, either swimming or just enjoying the sights. Not that he minded but often times he preferred to be alone and hearing people shout as they ran along the golden sand just didn't appeal to him at all.

Down towards the east end of the beach was where the larger fishing boats were tied to the docks; Bryan avoiding this area as best he could. He was a good fisherman and was often hassled by the others to come and work for them and tell them how he knew the good and bad days for fishing; something which annoyed him to no end.

Lee, Kevin, and Ray were the worst for doing this. It also didn't help that Ray was infatuated with Bryan and confessed his love for him at least once a day. Bryan rejected him every time of course, he had no interest in Ray, and in fact he found him annoying on the best of days. Ray never seemed to be bothered by the rejection as he was also bedding the local baker in the village; Oliver.

To the west side of the beach was where Bryan liked to fish. There was a small rock face where he enjoyed jumping off of when he just wanted to swim, and it was also a perfect place to bask in the sun and enjoy a quiet day. The reef was not far off from the rock face, Bryan mostly avoided that area, not wanting to disturb or ruin it. The reef was a beautiful place to just watch, the different color fish, the way the sun hit the water; that place was at peace with the world.

The only downside to the east end of the beach was the fact that there was an odd individual who lived in a small shack there. His name was Brooklyn, he might have been odd but he was decent enough. He was kind to Bryan as they both respected the sea. On another downside, Brooklyn had been known to throttle and kill someone if they got to close and tried to do something that, in his mind, was wrong. Bryan had helped him out of trouble a few times but he wasn't sure how long it would be before Brooklyn was taken away.

Bryan climbed into his boat, which was in its usual place, near the rock face, and pushed off. Grabbing the oar he steered the boat out into the water. It didn't take him long to get to his favourite fishing place. He grabbed his makeshift anchor and tossed it over. He pulled off his red shirt, strapped his dagger to his leg, grabbed his harpoon and leapt into the blue/green water.

He loved the feel of the water against his skin, cool and refreshing. Before getting to the actual task at hand he enjoyed the still calm of the sea and relished in the silence.

'Perfect conditions,' he thought to himself as he steered himself to the surface. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a few deep breaths before going under again, looking for proper game.

His mother had told him, before she died, that he was almost part fish. His father hated hearing her say that and would snap at her to be quiet. Bryan found that his mother had been somewhat right. His eyesight was sharp even under water and after timing himself he found that five minutes was the record for which he could hold his breath. Any longer than that and he was in trouble.

There was fish swimming every which way beneath him. He dived lower and picked up a sparkling red sea shell. He placed it in the bag at him hip and continued his work.

'Another find for Spencer,' he thought. His burly blonde friend long collected pretty things from the sea's floor and though he went on these searches alone he always showed Bryan what he found.

After spearing a few fish Bryan began to feel uncomfortable. He knew his time was running short but that wasn't what was bothering him, he felt as if he was being watched by someone. He slowly checked his surroundings, making sure that a shark was not sneaking up on him. Once he was satisfied he came to the surface and climbed into his boat. He caught his breath and then heaved up the anchor.

'I better call it a day,' he thought, 'Tala will be wondering where I am if I don't get back soon. But it is a nice day out, he'll understand.'

He decided to risk it. He dipped the oar into the water and took to watching the village from the water. It was nice watching the people go about their business from this point of view.

"Damn it, hold him still!"

"He keeps squirming!"

"Imagine what price a catch like this will get us!"

Bryan frowned as these voices carried on the wind to his ears. They were coming from behind the rock face, no doubt near the reef. Bryan quickly turned his boat around and paddled towards them, but making sure to stay out of sight. He tied his boat to one of the rocks and slipped into the water, taking his dagger with him. He watched as a large fishing boat, piloted by three men, was starting to haul in a net with their catch.

"Damn he's a tough one!"

Bryan knew at least one of those voices, Hiro; he was a local treasure hunter and all around bad news. He took foreigners out on his boat with promises of finding treasure, for a price of course. The others on the boat had to be from somewhere pretty far off; Bryan didn't recognize the accents even. He quietly drifted closer until he was behind a rock almost right next to their boat.

"I didn't think they existed!" one of the men said.

"I promised you treasure didn't I?" Hiro asked.

"Are we going to go back for the other one?"

"No," Hiro replied, "We'll leave it there, it's hurt anyway and of no use to us."

Bryan's curiosity was officially aroused. He took another breath and sank beneath the surface, coming along the underside of their boat. What he saw nearly made him lose all of the precious air he had taken into his lungs.

'No way,' he thought, 'it couldn't be.'


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

**Yay!! Thank you all so much!!! I got so many reviews for chapter one!!! I still don't technically own this- Winter-rae does. so no complaints! also, I obviously don't own beyblade either. duh. K, well read up!!!**

**Chapter 2: Curiosity **

"Hurry up Garland!"

"Claude, slow down!"

"Robert's not going to be happy when we show up late again you know!"

"That old crab, he's always in a bad mood anymore!"

"Well then let's not give him an excuse to get madder shall we?"

"I'm coming, will you slow down, I swear you're riding an undertow with the speed you have today!"

Claude came to a stop and let Garland catch up with him. He then flicked out his blue colored fin and swam above Garland.

"You know, if you would listen to Robert once in a while you would know how to do this," he said. Garland laughed and reached out. His hand wrapped around the slenderest part of Claude's tail and pulled him next to him.

"Stop showing off," he said, "I do listen, sometimes."

Claude shoved away Garland's hand and smiled. The two friends continued to swim through the sea enjoying the sights as they did.

These two were young mermen, not yet full grown. Most full grown males have tails which match the color of their hair; young ones have the same shimmery and almost transparent blue tone. Garland was slightly older then Claude and his tail had started to change but it was no where near complete. Their friend Robert, on the other hand, had a strong tail of royal purple to match his short hair. He wasn't much older then them in years but in experiences he surpassed them.

Garland turned over so he was doing a back stroke under the water, looking up at the surface. Claude watched him with a grin on his face.

"What are you looking at anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing," Garland replied, "Claude have you ever seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"You know the surface."

Claude mimicked his friend's action and looked up.

"Nope," he said, "Not me, you?"

"No," Garland said sounding disappointed, "But I would like too."

"Don't let Robert hear you say that," Claude said in hushed tones.

"Don't let Robert hear him say what exactly."

The two mermen quickly adjusted themselves and came face to face with a not impressed Robert.

"You're late, again," he said frowning. The other two exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Sorry Robert," Garland said. Robert waved them off.

"Never mind," he said, "Come with me, I have something to show you both anyway."

"What is it?" Claude asked. Robert, with a flick of his tail, turned and started to near the reef. Garland and Claude hurried to catch up to him; the reef was off limits to younger merpeople as it was very close to the surface. Only elders went there and that was only to hunt, as that was where some of the best fish was, or to disappear. Claude inched closer to Garland; the latter was more excited than anything and gave his friend's hand a tight and reassuring squeeze.

"Robert, why did you bring us here?" Claude asked.

"This is where we will have your next lesson," Robert said simply, "Follow me."

The two watched in awe as Robert swam to the surface. Garland was the first so go after him.

"Come on Claude!" he said. Claude swallowed and hurried to catch up. Robert's upper body, ending at his shoulders, was above the water. He glanced around the area and once he was sure it was clear he motioned for the others to join him. Garland and Claude surfaced as far as their eyes but made sure their noses and mouths were still below the water.

"Robert, why are we here?" Garland asked. Robert didn't respond it was as if he didn't even hear the question. Garland tapped his arm. Robert turned to look at them and shook his head. He lowed himself beneath the water.

"I can't hear you when I'm above and you're below," he said, "You have to fully surface like me."

"How do we breathe?" Claude asked. Robert laughed.

"It's not much different then being under the water," he said, "It's easier actually. Instead of taking in water and using the oxygen in it, we just use the oxygen in the air."

Garland and Claude exchanged confused looks. Robert shook his head in an amused manner.

"It's easier to understand once it's experienced."

Garland and Claude took Robert at his word and surfaced with him. It took a few moments but soon they were breathing just as he was. Garland had to rub his eyes and allow them to adjust to the sights around him.

"Amazing!" he said, "Look at the beach."

"Don't point!" Robert scolded him, "People will think you've never seen one before if we are seen."

"People?" Garland asked, "Where?"

"There are none here now," Robert told him watching Garland's face fall in disappointment, "Maybe next time but yes, today I thought a trip to the surface would be nice for you both."

"Thanks Robert!" Garland said, "This is amazing."

Claude had to agree with his friend, seeing the beach for this perspective was indeed amazing. The sand sparkled as the suns rays danced across the grains, the sand was like gold, and it wasn't like that deep under. The sky was like another sea except it was filled with white clouds instead of fish and Merpeople. And for the first time Claude and Garland felt the wind and sun on their skin.

"Robert have you ever seen one of the land dwellers?" Garland asked, unable to stop himself. Robert sighed and looked at him.

"Once," he said, "I warn you both now if you ever see one swim away as fast as you can."

"Why?" Claude asked. Robert looked around and then lifted his tail out of the water. The lowest part of his fish like tail had been ripped apart as if someone had cut it with something sharp. He also had another cut just below where his tail started at his hips.

"Because," Robert replied, "When they catch you this happens."

Garland and Claude had noticed the wounds before of course but never asked how he had gotten them.

"They think of us as nothing but play things put here to amuse them," Robert said, "They are untrustworthy."

Garland and Claude nodded.

"I don't mean to ruin your first trip to the surface," Robert said, "I encourage you to learn what you can about land dwellers but within reasonable limits, I don't want to find out one of you have disappeared, understand?"

"Of course Robert," Claude said. Garland nodded in agreement. Robert ran one of his hands through his hair and smiled.

"Well I am going to retire now," he said, "I prefer the sea to looking at the land, don't stay here to long and make sure you are not seen! Understand?"

The two younger males nodded and watched as Robert disappeared beneath the surface. Garland started to move closer to the reef when Claude grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "Robert said."

"Said to learn within reasonable limits and make sure we aren't seen," Garland replied sounding uninterested, "No one is around Claude and I want to see the beach closer, you can stay here don't worry about me."

"If you got caught it would be my fault and you know it!" Claude said staying by his side. Garland sighed. It was true what he said, Garland was one of the chief merman's sons and Claude had been appointed his guard, so if anything happened to him it would fall on Claude's shoulders even if he was there or not.

"I'll be fast then," Garland said, "I just want to look around the rock face."

"Fine," Claude said sounding exasperated. Garland smiled to him in thanks and quickly swam to the rocks. He peeked around it and had to duck under quickly as someone in a boat had glided by him. It was a young land dweller. He had platinum hair and jade eyes that seemed to sparkle when the sun hit them. Garland watched as he dove beneath the surface with such skill. The merman quickly sank beneath the surface and watched as the young man swam through the water, spearing fish.

Garland was entranced by his skilful motions; none the moves he made were wasted. It also surprised him that he could stay under the water for so long. He remembered Robert telling him land dwellers were lucky to stay beneath the surface for 20 seconds, but this one was going on at least four minutes now. He watched as the human suddenly turned, Garland quickly pulled himself out of sight heaving a sigh of relief when he seen that the other had resurfaced.

'That was close,' he thought to himself.

"Garland looked out!" he heard Claude yell. Garland was being pushed out of the way by Claude as a shard object pierced Claude's tail, holding him to the rock. Claude cried out in pain as blood started to seep from the wound.

"Claude!" Garland yelled swimming to him. He wrapped his arms around his friend trying to calm him. Then he moved to the weapon and tried to pull it out to at least free Claude from the rock, but it wouldn't move.

"Go!" Claude said shoving him, "They are coming back!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Garland said shaking his head. A large shadow was cast over them. Garland gripped Claude's hand tightly; the other was still trying to get him to swim away.

"Remember what Robert said?" Claude yelled, "Go! Now!"

"I can't leave you here!" Garland said, upset.

"They'll get us both if you don't!"

Claude gave Garland another shove and then tried to free himself. Garland bit his lip and went to swim away but something encircled him and he could no longer move. He tried to move away from it but it tangled around him. It was like rope only much thicker and better woven.

"No!" Claude shouted, "Damn!"

"Claude!" Garland yelled, "What is this?"

"I don't know, try to get out!"

Garland struggled madly but that only seemed to tighten the object around him. He could hear the land dwellers talking on the surface but didn't understand what they were saying to each other. He was nearly at the surface now still trying to get free. As he felt his body bump into the side of the boat he started to give up.

'I'm sorry Robert,' he thought, 'I should have listened to you; I'm sorry Claude this is all my fault!'

Garland gave another jerk in the net but stopped when movement from out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to see the human he had been watching earlier, his jade eyes widened in obvious shock at what he was seeing.

"Help!" Garland yelled to him, not that he could understand him. However there must have been some sort of understanding, maybe Garland's eyes got the message through because the human started to swim quickly towards him. Garland was about to sigh in relief when the other pulled out a knife.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

**Hey there people!! Sorry It's been s olong since I last updated... been doing...stuff. Homework for highschool... not really. sorry. well, this awesome story is still the work of winter-rae, so don't yell at me!! I gotz the permission! **

**k, well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

'I need to get him out of there,' Bryan thought as he swam towards the merman, 'I can't believe they're really real.'

Everyone and their mother knew the legends about the Merpeople, highly intelligent beings that were half human and half fish. But this was the first time Bryan ever considered believing them, since he was seeing one with his own two eyes he really had no choice but to believe. He could just imagine what Tala would say when he told him.

'Probably tell me I'm crazy,' Bryan thought. He pulled out his knife from it's holder on his leg. This appeared to frighten the merman as he started to once again thrash about in the net.

'Stop!' Bryan thought, 'You're going to hurt yourself!'

Bryan looked the merman in the eyes, where he seen innocence reflected, then laid a hand on the other boy's arm to calm him. He then jabbed his knife, with all the strength he possessed, through the hull of the boat over and over again.

"What's that banging?" one of the men asked. Hiro ran below deck to see that a rather large hole had been carved out of the hull of the boat; water was rushing in quickly and was already past Hiro's ankles.

"Damn!" he yelled, "Someone get down here and help me stop this!"

Once Bryan was satisfied with the hole he started to cut away at the net. All the while he was being careful to not cut the already distressed merman.

'Two minutes left,' Bryan thought. He cut another section and the silver haired merman was free. Bryan watched as he swum to the rock face where another one was pinned to the rocks.

'Another one?' Bryan thought in disbelief. He followed after him and started to help free the trapped one. The harpoon wasn't budging at all. Bryan was running out of air too. He grabbed the one end tightly and swung his leg up as fast as he could, hoping to snap it, thanking whoever was watching out for him when it did. He then pulled the merman's tail through it silently apologizing when he seen the look of intense pain on his face.

'Finally you're free,' he thought. His lungs were burning now and his vision was even getting hazy. He watched them both swim off and than he kicked his way to the surface, blacking out before he reached it.

* * *

"Wait Claude!" Garland said stopping his friend.

"What?" Claude demanded, "He helped us get free so let's go, I can hardly swim enough as it is!"

"I want to make sure he gets to the surface!" Garland snapped watching as the human swam. He seemed to be moving very slowly and then not at all.

"No!" Garland yelled as he quickly swam to him. He grabbed the young man around the waist and kicked his tail hard to the surface. Once they broke through the human didn't open his eyes or start to breathe. Garland turned him around so he was looking at his face, he shook him slightly.

"Open your eyes," he begged. Claude was at his side a moment later.

"We have to get him to shore now!" Garland said, "Help me!"

Claude nodded and together they quickly found a deserted part of the beach. Garland pushed himself to swim as fast as he could and with the waves rolling in he managed to beach himself with the human still in his arms. Garland placed his ear by the boy's nose and mouth but couldn't hear any air moving in or out. The first thing he thought of was to roll him onto his side and maybe whatever water he had swallowed would come out.

"Is he alive?" Claude called. Garland ignored the question. He had to be, he just saved both him and Claude, and he didn't deserve to die. Garland felt something hot sting his eyes.

"Wake up!" he cried hitting the young man's chest in frustration. This appeared to do something as he started to cough and spit up the water. Garland turned him onto his side again silently cheering. Once the coughing dispersed he started to breathe deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"You're okay now," Garland whispered to him rubbing his back, "You're safe."

The young man groaned and rolled onto his back. His jade eyes opened slightly and looked up at Garland. A small smiled crossed his face and he lifted his hand; the tips of his fingers brushed Garland's cheek gently.

"Thank you," Garland said to him but he had slipped out of consciousness his hand falling limply over his chest.

"Garland!"

"He's alive!"

"Good, I see someone coming, let's go!"

Garland felt panic grip him. He wanted to make sure he would be okay but if he stayed whoever was coming would see him. Garland looked at the one who saved him and pressed a fast kiss to his lips. He lingered until he heard calls coming from the approaching land dwellers so he quickly crawled back into the sea.

"What did you do?" Claude hissed, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"I couldn't help it," Garland said as he pulled Claude behind another rock.

"What are we waiting for?" Claude demanded.

"I need to make sure he's found."

* * *

"Bryan!" Tala called, cupping his hands around his mouth. He and Spencer had come looking for Bryan when he didn't come home when he said he would. The burly blonde scanned the horizon, the sea and then the beach.

"Are you sure he came here?" he asked. Tala nodded.

"This is his favourite place."

Spencer sighed. He didn't want to say it but they might already be too late. The sea was often cruel and would claim even the best of swimmers.

"BRYAN!" Tala yelled again, he began to grow worried; this wasn't like Bryan at all. The red head started to run along the beach calling for his friend, he heard Spencer following him doing the same. Tala turned a corner and cried out in relief.

"Spencer I found him!"

Spencer quickly ran to find the red head kneeling next to Bryan's unconscious form.

"He's alive!" Tala said relived. Spencer stooped and lifted Bryan into his arms.

"Tala you have to get back to town and find Max!"

"Right!"

Spencer carefully walked with Bryan in his arms while Tala ran ahead to find Max. The bright and bubbly blonde was one of the best healers in the village and would be sure to help Bryan.

* * *

"There," Claude said pulling at Garland's arm, "Someone found him, now let's go!"

Garland lingered for a moment watching the burly blonde carry away his rescuer.

'Thank you,' he thought as he sank beneath the surface with Claude.

"What happened?" Max asked when Spencer arrived at the small blonde's home. Max pointed to a bed by the fireplace and Spencer set his friend down.

"We're not sure," Tala said quickly, "He was supposed to come back from fishing and we were going to eat with Spencer, but he didn't come back when he said he would. We went to look for him and found him on the beach."

Max pressed an ear to Bryan's chest and listened to his breathing. It was slow and deep.

"His breathing is alright," Max said, "But he's exhausted, he must have been under for a long time."

"What should we do?" Tala asked worriedly.

"Leave him here with me for the night," Max said, "He'll need lots of rest, you're more then welcome to stay the night too, I'll need someone to help me keep an eye on him. If he's caught a fever he might be delirious when he wakes up and we'll need to keep him as calm as possible."

"Will he be alright?" Tala asked looking at Bryan while he slept. Max sighed.

"We really won't know anything until he wakes up," he replied. He pulled a sheet over Bryan who moaned in his sleep. Tala jumped up, thinking he was coming to. Max placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Just dreams Tala," he said, "Keep an eye on him, Spencer can I talk to you?"

The two blondes left Tala to watch Bryan. The red head grasped Bryan's hand tightly.

'I told you!' he thought angrily, 'I told you to keep away from the sea; it's never done anyone any favours!'

"Spencer, how long do you think he was under for?" Max asked. Spencer shrugged.

"I don't know Max," he replied, "I know that he can hold his breath longer than anyone around here, he told me once that five minutes is his limit. Any longer then that though and he's pushing it."

"My God," Max breathed, "He could have been under for 10 minutes for all we know!"

"What are you saying Max?" Spencer asked. Max sighed.

"When things like this happen to people they aren't always all right," he explained, "in the mind I mean. From what I heard something similar happened to Brooklyn and that's why he's like that now."

Spencer frowned and crossed his large arms over his chest.

"I'm sure Bryan will be fine," he said trying to assure himself more then his small friend. Max nodded.

"I'm sure you're right," he said, "He's made of stronger stuff then people give him credit for. We'll just have to wait."

Spencer nodded.

"Thank you for your help Max," Spencer said, "I am going to go to the beach to see if I can find anything, send Ian or Mystel to come and find me if you need any help."

"Okay Spencer," Max said, "just take care."

* * *

By the time Spencer made his way to the beach the sun had started to set on the horizon. He wouldn't find much of anything now, not that he was really looking for anything to begin with. He walked along the beach careful to avoid the waves; he scanned the water closely frowning as he did.

'Someone must have helped him,' Spencer thought to himself, 'Brooklyn might know something about this, I should probably go and see him anyway.'

He turned his attention away from the beach and was met with a dagger at his throat.

"What are you doing here?" a voice growled menacingly.


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments

**Once again, this isn't my story. I hope you guys are still enjoying it!**

**Chapter 4: Arguments**

"Garland, Claude where have you been?" Robert demanded. The two of them finally returned to the under sea reef where their colony lived. Robert's eyes darted to Claude's wounded tail, his crimson eyes widened as he swam to take a look at it.

"I'm fine!" Claude said as Robert gently took his tail in his hands. Robert felt the sensitive muscles contract as Claude tried to hide the pain he was feeling.

"You are not fine Claude," Robert said firmly, "Come on let's get this cleaned up."

They followed Robert to his grotto, which was a small sea cave where Robert often came to be alone. There Claude sat on a rock while Robert bandaged his tail.

"You were seen weren't you?" he asked. Claude and Garland exchanged ashamed looks and then nodded.

"How many?" Robert pressed.

"Three, maybe four," Garland replied. Robert looked at them angrily.

"You're first trip to the surface and you let four humans see you?" he shouted, "You could have been killed today! Both of you!"

"One helped us!" Garland replied quickly, "He cut me out of that thing I was in and removed the weapon they used on Claude. He did this without even thinking about himself and nearly died trying to do it!"

"So you think that makes all humans alright?" Robert asked, "Three try to kill you while one helps you. Apply that little piece of knowledge to the amount of humans there are on the surface and remember that the amount who would kill you first greatly out numbers the ones who might help you."

Garland looked at Claude and bit his lip. It was his fault that his best friend had nearly been killed today. He looked at Robert and was surprised to see that he stern face had softened slightly. He placed his hand on Garland's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Try to understand Garland," he said, "The surface has never done anything to help us, all it does it take away. Now I suggest returning to your father he has been worried sick about the both of you."

"Are you going to come with us?" Claude asked. Robert tapped his chin.

"I suppose I could do that," he said with a smile, "Trying to keep you two out of trouble has become a habit of mine I think. Let's go."

"Brooklyn!" Spencer cried out, "it's Spencer, calm down will you!"

Brooklyn lowered his dagger and blinked his green eyes at the tall youth.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" he said, his manner changing almost right away. He smiled and flicked some of his ginger hair out of his face. Spencer had his hand over his heart trying to calm himself. Here he was, nearly having a heart attack, after nearly being killed and yet Brooklyn was as calm as ever. Still smiling too.

"Here to ask if you seen what happened to Bryan at all today?"

Brooklyn scoffed and started to walk back to where he lived on the beach. He motioned for Spencer to follow him, which he did.

"Bryan did nothing wrong," Brooklyn said simply, "That Hiro bastard was back here meddling again, this time he had some other outsiders with him. I took care of them though, or rather the sharks did. Keep Hiro off this beach Spencer that was part of the arrangement!"

"I can't control what he does Brooklyn!" Spencer argued, "That's like asking me to stop the moon from rising."

Brooklyn's face softened and he looked at the now rising moon.

"Such a nice night," he said softly, "Perfect night for a swim, don't you think?"

"I'll pass thank you," Spencer replied, "I'm sorry Hiro was here again Brooklyn, I will speak to him and if I have to I will get rid of him myself."

"No, no," Brooklyn said, "Don't be silly, the last thing we need is for people to think this place is special."

Spencer watched as Brooklyn turned to face the reef. His hair swayed in the night sea breeze.

"Isn't it though?" Spencer asked coming to stand beside him.

"Of course it is," Brooklyn replied, "But only we are supposed to know that."

Spencer raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I'll never understand you Brooklyn," he said. Brooklyn looked up at him and smiled.

"You might one day," he said, "You'll just have to try a little harder."

"What in the world are you talking about Brooklyn?" Spencer asked, "I come to see you everyday and most of the time you won't even look at me, either that or you're nearly slicing my throat."

Brooklyn laughed quietly. Spencer smiled; he loved the sound of Brooklyn's laugh. It was a real laugh, not those fake forced ones he had heard so often. Brooklyn's laugh was contagious and could make even the most down person smile. Spencer placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. The laugh died in Brooklyn's throat as he shuddered and pulled away from Spencer's touch.

"Your friend will be fine Spencer," he said before walking away. Spencer could only watch him leave and sighed when he was out of sight.

'I wish you would talk to me Brooklyn,' he thought before turning and leaving himself.

"The surface, Robert are you mad? They are too young!"

"With respect sir I was younger than them when I first saw it."

"In years yes," the chieftain said, "But you have already seen a great deal before that."

Garland watched as Robert frowned. He couldn't help but wonder what his father had meant by Robert seeing so much. Robert might have been smart but he never seemed to give a straight answer, like he was either trying to limit what he taught them or he was hiding something.

"My apologies then," Robert said bowing slightly, "It was never my intention for them to fall in harm's way."

Garland's father nodded to him. He and his father didn't exactly look like family. His father had long dark hair and brown eyes. His ebony tail looked as menacing as it always did. A black tailed merman was never a very common thing. One of there kind, many years ago, was supposed to have a black tail but instead it turned an ember color.

"Well I suppose there is nothing we can do, what's done id done," he said, "I hope, however, that in the future the both of you will be more careful and not so foolish."

"Of course father," Garland said as he grabbed Claude's hand and swum to go to their own grottos. Robert watched them leave with a small smile on his face.

"I warn you Robert," the chieftain said, "If one of them disappears on your head be it, I will not lose my son because one like you teaches him to love the land."

"I do not love the land!" Robert said angrily gritting his teeth, "if one of them does disappear it's because of their own choice, free thinking it still allowed is it not?"

"You are out of line Robert!"

The purple haired young man fell silent. With a flick of his tail he had turned and was leaving the chieftain's side. Garland's father, Norio, ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed.

"It was so much easier when his mother was still alive," he said to himself.

"Garland, are you alright?" Claude asked. The two of them had been swimming in silence to their undersea home and Claude could no longer stand it. Garland sighed.

"It was my fault what happened today," he said, "It nearly resulted in three deaths, Robert's right the surface is not a good place to be, no matter how beautiful it might be."

Claude grinned and started to swim around Garland in an observing way.

"Is the surface beautiful or is a certain human what has caught your eye."

Garland felt his cheeks heat up as Claude laughed at him.

"I knew it," he said, "You like that boy don't you?"

"No!" Garland replied, "Yes, no, maybe, I don't even know him!"

"True," Claude said nodding as he crossed his arms behind his head and swam while looking up to the surface, "I'll admit he was a nice looking creature."

Garland couldn't help but agree with his friend. The human was a very beautiful creature, and the way he looked when he swam was amazing. It was almost as natural as when he and Claude swam. His jade eyes were what really caught Garland's attention; aside from the beautiful body he possessed; his eyes spoke volumes. They were as deep as parts of the sea Garland knew so well.

"Oye, Garland!" Claude called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What, sorry, yeah sure," Garland replied.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Claude asked. Garland shook his head. Claude laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I just finished saying that we should go to the surface tomorrow and see if he comes back, then you can get another look at him."

Garland looked at Claude in disbelief.

"Are you mad?" he asked, "We can't go back there! You were nearly killed!"

"True," Claude said, "But if I am offering to do this you should except before I come to my senses."

Garland hugged his friend.

"Thank you Claude but I'm just not sure," he said.

"Alright then," Claude said nodded, "Sleep on it and we'll talk more in the morning."

Garland nodded. The two of them left each other to go to their sleeping rocks. Garland, before he closed his eyes, asked for luck. He asked for luck that would let him see the boy again and luck for him and Claude to be safe if they did this.

'Maybe Claude will come to his senses in the morning,' Garland thought.

Hiro pushed himself up from the beach and rubbed his aching head. As memories of the day came back to him he shot to his feet and looked around the beach, looking for the boat and the men who had been with him today. He saw some of the broken pieces of the boat they had been using, good thing it was theirs and not his. He also found some pieces of clothes the men he was with had been wearing, all stained with blood.

'Brooklyn,' he thought angrily, 'I should have known you would have had something to do with this. I swear this is one of the last times I am going to turn a blind eye on you. I left you alone for the longest time but I think it's time we had another talk.'

He dropped the stained fabric and turned for home, deciding to visit the ginger haired enigma very soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Violation

**Hey every one, sorry It's been so long. '^-^ well any ways, you all know the drill, this isn't mine, it's winter-rae's. **

**...**

**I don't own Beyblade either for that matter. Hm.**

**Chapter 5: Violation**

Garland woke before Claude the next morning and eagerly shook his friend awake.

"Did you come to your senses at all last night?" he asked. Claude shoved him away and tried to fall back asleep. Garland grinned.

"Claaaaaaauuuuude!"

"Go away," Claude muttered, "Or else I will come to them and strangle you."

"How's your tail?" Garland asked, deciding it might be better to change the subject for now. He sat next to his friend and examined his tail, the bandage had fallen off and while there would be a scar it had healed nicely.

"Looks much better," Garland said to Claude who was stretching and starting to wake up once he realized that trying to fall asleep again was going to be a waste of time. He looked at his tail and smiled.

"Feels better too," he said as he flicked it and started to swim. Garland was relived to see that the wound wouldn't hinder Claude's swimming in anyway. His friend had always been an amazing swimmer, one of the best.

"Well?" Garland asked as they swam.

"Well what?" Claude replied.

"What do you mean 'well what'?" Garland cried out dramatically. Claude laughed at his friend and held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Calm down Garland," he said, "I was just trying to get under your skin."

"Well it worked!" Garland said, "I swear you can be a real guppy sometimes."

"Don't call me that!" Claude said shoving him, "Or else I won't go to the surface with you to see your lover boy."

"He's not my lover boy!" Garland replied shortly, once he caught on to what Claude said however, his face lit up, "We're going?"

"Sure," Claude said with a smile. Garland hugged his friend.

"You won't regret this Claude!" he said, "Who knows maybe you'll see one too!"

Claude rolled his eyes as he followed his friend towards the reef and rock face. He made sure to keep Garland focused on that they were just going to see if their rescuer was alright, nothing more then that. The two of the searched the reef quickly, neither of them wanted to stick around it very long after what happened yesterday.

After searching the area for what felt like hours the two of them sat on some rocks, making sure their tails were submerged, and watched the beach.

"No one," Garland said sounding very disappointed. Claude couldn't help but smile at him.

"Think about it Garland," he said, "He nearly died, he must be tired no?"

"That's probably true," Garland agreed, "I hope he's alright though, I would like to see him again."

Claude watched as Garland looked longingly towards the golden sand of the beach. Claude didn't understand why Garland was so fascinated with the land. Sure, he would admit that it was beautiful but what could it offer ones like them? They couldn't walk; they didn't have two oddly shaped tails like humans did. How they used those weird tails to swim was beyond him. They didn't even have fins.

Garland scanned the beach, hoping that every time he saw movement that it would be the human from yesterday. Only disappointment greeted him however.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked them. Garland and Claude both jumped in surprise and then looked towards the source. It was another merman, of that they were sure of. Only he looked slightly different then they did. He had two toned blue/grey hair, crimson eyes and blue triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He smirked at them.

"Who are you?" Claude asked.

"No one important," the other replied, "The name's Kai."

"I'm Garland and this is Claude."

Kai nodded to them in turn and then dove under the water only to leap out a moment later, his two toned tail glittering in the sun before he splashed beneath the surface again. Garland and Claude looked at him dumbfounded when he surfaced again.

"What's wrong with you?" Claude demanded, "You could have gotten us all caught!"

Kai shrugged.

"So what," he said, "You get caught you get to go on land."

"We can't live on land," Claude pointed out. Kai snickered.

"That's what they want you to think," he said. Garland looked at him curiously.

"Are you saying we can survive on the land like the humans?"

"Exactly."

"I don't believe it!" Claude snapped, "Garland don't you dare listen to him, he's not even from our colony."

Kai scoffed.

"What makes you think I want to be apart of your colony?" he asked, "Where they lie and make you into stupid followers who can't think for themselves."

"What are you talking about?" Garland asked he was getting more and more annoyed with this Kai person.

"They tell you that the only reason to go by that reef is to hunt or 'disappear' am I right?"

The other two nodded.

"Do you know what they mean by disappear?"

"To die?" Claude said unsure. Kai shook his head.

"Good guess and almost half right too," he said, "That's where our kind go to leave the sea and walk on the land."

"Walk?" Garland asked.

"On legs, yeah."

"Legs?" Claude asked. Kai smacked his forehead.

"You know those things humans have instead of a tail?" he asked, they nodded, "Those are legs and they use them to walk. Walking on land is what swimming in the water is."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Garland asked in amazement.

"Someone told me," Kai replied.

"Who?" Claude demanded.

"My lover of course," Kai replied, "He's a human."

"How's he doing?" Tala asked Max. The red head had just woken up from a mid-day nap and was coming to take Max's place watching Bryan.

"Better," Max said, "Still no fever, which is good, he could wake up anytime, the worst is over."

Tala heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," he said, "You go rest for a bit Max, I'll watch him now."

Max nodded and left the house to go for some fresh air. Tala sat next to Bryan who was sleeping soundly. The steady rise and fall of his chest, disturbed only when he tossed and turned. Tala slipped his hand into Bryan's and gave it a squeeze.

"Wake up soon Bry," he said.

"I don't believe you!" Claude said, "It's not allowed!"

Kai let out a short laugh.

"Not allowed, since when do I listen to your rules," he said, "What are you both doing here anyway?"

"Waiting for someone," Garland replied at the same time Claude said "Nothing."

"Waiting for whom?" Kai asked as he looked at the beach.

"A human who saved us yesterday," Garland replied, "I think he comes here fishing a lot."

Kai nodded.

"Humans are interesting creatures aren't they?"

Garland nodded.

"If you want to see him so bad go up on the shore," Kai said, "It's easy and no one will notice anyway."

"Are you mad?" Claude said, "Everyone would notice if he was gone! He's our chieftain's son!"

Kai waved him off.

"They must not teach you about the magic of the sea either," he said.

"What do you mean?" Garland asked. Kai shrugged and looked at the beach.

"Gotta go now," he said, "Miguel's going to be here soon, nice to meet you both."

Without another word Kai swam towards the shore leaving them both with more questions than answers.

"It can't be!" Claude said, "It just can't, right Garland? Garland! Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Garland looked at his friend with a gleam in his eye.

"I think we need to go and see Robert."

"What?" Claude asked as Garland dove under the surface, he followed, "Why?"

Brooklyn sat on the rock face listening to the sound of the waves. His eyes were closed and he could just barely feel the spray of the sea on his skin. With his eyes closed his ears told him of the goings on around him. There were times when looking with ones eyes could not compare with just listening; sometimes you could catch things you would normally miss by just using your eyes.

Like the footsteps approaching him from behind for example. Their soft tread, like someone was trying to hide their approach, was hard to hear at first but became clearer as they neared. Brooklyn smiled. He had a feeling that he knew who was coming to see him on such a lovely afternoon. He stood to his feet and brushed off the seat of his white shorts before speaking.

"I was wondering when you show up Sp…"

Brooklyn's words died in his throat as he turned to see that it was not Spencer walking towards him. A smirk played on Hiro's lips as Brooklyn frowned at him. The ginger haired youth stepped off of the rock face, onto the beach and walked past him. Brooklyn couldn't help but inwardly sigh when Hiro didn't make an attempt to stop him. Maybe he would leave him alone this time.

"Brooklyn."

Said young man stopped and turned to face Hiro. He was standing only a few inches away from him. Hiro couldn't help but chuckle as those green eyes flashed in fear. He took a step closer and grabbed Brooklyn's wrist tightly; with the other hand he grabbed his throat. Brooklyn's free arm tried to pry it away as Hiro's leg kicked out and tripped him, sending them both to the ground with Hiro on top of Brooklyn.

"Did you carve up the boat?" Hiro asked him. Brooklyn's first thought was to hit and kick Hiro with all the strength he possessed in order to get him off of him so he could run and find help. He knew however that not many would listen to him if he called out for help because of his previous offences. So after swallowing hard against Hiro's hand on his throat he shook his head 'no.'

"Liar," Hiro growled, "You killed the ones I was with, I know you did so don't deny it."

"I-I won't," Brooklyn choked out, "I-I d-did k-kill them."

Hiro nodded.

"Yes I knew it was you," he said, "You always ruin my fun. I'm a hunter Brooklyn. I hunt for rare and beautiful things and what was in that net you cut was both!"

Brooklyn cried out as Hiro slapped him and then grabbed a handful of his hair pulling his face to his, their noses almost touching.

"NO!" Brooklyn yelled as Hiro's free hand traveled to the waist band of his pants, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP! NO!"

"SHUT UP!" Hiro yelled slapping him again, "You'll scream only when I tell you too!"

Brooklyn sobbed loudly as Hiro ripped his pants off. Brooklyn punched, kicked, clawed and even bit at Hiro, anything to get him to stop what he was doing. This pain was far too much he didn't want it. It seared through his whole body making his weep bitterly as Hiro violated him over and over again.

"NO!" Brooklyn screamed. He was in hysterics when Hiro finally stopped as he had enough of the yelling. Brooklyn quickly grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

"Tell who you want freak," he said, "No one will believe you anyway."

"AHHHH," Brooklyn screamed as tears rolled down his face. He gripped his head in his hands.

"Stop it!" he started to mutter, "Leave me alone!"

Hiro watched in disgust as Brooklyn muttering incoherently to himself.

"Damn, you do have something wrong with you," he said walking away.


	6. Chapter 6: Remember

**K, while I was at it, I went ahead and posted this too. Be happy you guys. I forget to post frequently. But now you have 5&6. Oh joy.**

**Chapter 6: Remember**

Bryan groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the sun hit them. He covered his eyes and pulled the sheet over his head. As he turned he realized that his bed had never been this comfortable before. His eyes snapped open.

'This is not my bed,' he thought. He threw the sheet off and looked around the room.

'Max's house?' he thought, 'Why am I at Max's house?'

"Morning Bryan," the bubbly blonde greeted. He was currently cooking something that smelt amazing.

"Hungry?"

"Very."

Bryan stumbled out of the bed and stretched after he was on his feet. Big mistake as a wave of dizziness over came him forcing him to sit back down on the bed.

"Bryan, are you alright?" Max asked hurrying to his side and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine," Bryan muttered, "A little dizzy, that's all."

Max didn't appear to be convinced. His hand left Bryan's forehead and he looked at him closely.

"Well you don't have a fever and you look okay," Max said with a smile, "I want you to stay here for a little while though okay? I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you are really okay."

"Don't you trust my word?" Bryan teased. Max straightened up and went back to his cooking.

"Not one bit."

Bryan smiled and rubbed his head. He stood slowly and sat at the table drinking the water Max set in front of him. He didn't remember the last time he had been so thirsty he drank three full glasses before he felt satisfied.

"You slept for nearly 2 days," Max said, "Spencer and Tala have been worried sick; as was another one of your admirers."

Max nodded to the flowers wilting by the window of his small home.

"Ray?" Bryan asked. Max nodded.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I forgot to put them in water."

Bryan shook his head and chuckled.

"No that's just fine Max," he said yawning.

"Do you remember what happened?" Max asked him as he set a plate of food out in front of him. The blonde then sat across from and watched as Bryan ate.

"I was fishing," Bryan said simply.

"And?" Max pressed.

"Stayed under the water too long I guess."

"You're taking this well," Max said sounding slightly annoyed. Bryan looked at him feeling guilty for making everyone worry. Truth be told he didn't remember all of what happened yesterday.

"Max I don't remember everything," Bryan said honestly, "I mean one minute I was fishing but then I remember cutting a net with my knife."

"Why were you cutting a net?" Max asked. Bryan shrugged.

"All I know is that it was important and it had to be cut," he replied, "Sounds stupid I'm sure, and I remember arms around me pulling me to the surface."

"Are you sure someone wasn't pulling you under?"

Bryan nodded.

"I was being pulled up," he insisted, "Someone saved me every thing else is just a blur mostly."

Max nodded and patted the back of his hand.

"That happens," he said, "You'll remember it all eventually I'm sure."

"Thanks Max," Bryan said, "For everything."

"Anytime, just don't go making a habit out of nearly drowning on us okay?"

"You have my word," Bryan replied lifting up his right hand as if he was swearing an oath. He helped Max clean up and after they washed and put away the dishes they left the house to go for a walk as Bryan wanted some fresh air.

"I wish I hadn't lost my shirt," Bryan whispered to Max. People couldn't help but stare at Bryan's naked torso. Pale skin, despite being in the sun, and a toned body from swimming made both women and men perform a double take. Max laughed.

"We'll stop at your place and get you some new clothes," he said.

"BRYAN!"

Bryan winced as someone latched on to his arm and nuzzled him.

"Hello Ray."

"Are you okay?" Ray asked looking up at Bryan with ember eyes, "I was so worried, you shouldn't be out at sea alone, you could have died!"

"But I didn't," Bryan said trying to release his arm from Ray's hold. Max crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. It was a rare sight to see Max frown as he was usually always in a very good mood. But the way Ray treated Bryan and how he acted around him made the blonde sick.

"Knock it off Ray," he said. Ray looked at Max and scoffed.

"Relax Max," he said, "You had him all to yourself for the whole day yesterday, and it's my turn now. What do you say Bryan, I'll make you feel all better or did Blondie here already take care of you?"

Max clenched his fists angrily. Bryan bit his lip. Not everyone knew but Max was already with someone, his name was Rick, he was actually the village's blacksmith. The two of them had been seeing each other secretly for a year now. The reason for the secrecy was that Max's parents would never approve of a blacksmith seeing their son and while it bothered Max he was totally devoted to Rick so he put up with a lot.

"That's enough Ray," Bryan said jerking his arm out of the younger man's grasp, "Leave me and Max alone, I mean it this time."

"You say that every time," Ray said waving him off.

"And I mean it every time"! Bryan snapped, "You just don't listen!"

"Because I know that deep down you love me," Ray said as he pressed himself against Bryan, "I mean how could you not?"

Bryan grabbed Ray's wrist and held it tightly. Ray tried to pull away and a look of fear lashed in his eyes.

"Let me go!"

"Bryan, stop!" Max cried gripping his arm. Bryan came to himself and shook his head. He quickly let go of Ray, who rubbed his wrist, and walked away with Max hurrying after him. The two didn't speak until they got to Bryan and Tala's home.

"Bryan," Max started, "Are you okay?"

"He does that to me every time!" Bryan said angrily, "It's only when he's around that I almost lose it like that, he just doesn't get that I could hurt someone and that's the last thing I want to happen Max!"

"I know Bry," Max said holding his hand in a comforting gesture, "It's not your fault, everyone get's angry sometimes."

"Not like me though," Bryan replied darkly. Max left Bryan alone for a bit while he hurried up to his room to find him a new shirt. He settled on a dark blue one and returned to see Tala punching Bryan's arm and then hugging him.

"Tala!" Bryan cried, "Get off me!"

"You big, stupid, brute!" Tala yelled as he released him, "I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead and when we found you I thought you were never going to wake up! Don't do that to me ever again understand."

"I didn't know you cared," Bryan teased. Tala frowned and tucked some of his red hair behind his ear.

"I don't," he said, "What I meant was that Spencer and Max, you know, they were worried."

Spencer who had entered with Tala pointed to the red head and mimed that he had been crying. Bryan snickered and Tala whipped around to see Spencer smiling as if nothing happened.

"Don't give me the innocent act Spencer," Tala said, "I know you were doing something behind my back!"

Spencer looked innocently towards the ceiling.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Tala," he said, "I was only agreeing with you that Max and I were the most worried."

Tala raised an eyebrow and glared at Spencer as if he was trying to discern whether he was telling the truth or not. Spencer walked past him and placed a hand on Bryan's shoulder.

"Good to see you up and about though Bryan," he said, "You did have us worried though."

Bryan nodded.

"Sorry."

"What happened to you anyway?" Tala demanded. Bryan went through his story again just as he had told it to Max. Once he was done the two exchanged looks.

"Are you sure they weren't pulling you under?" Tala asked. Bryan sighed.

"Yes Tala," he said, "Max asked me the same thing."

"And you didn't see who it was?" Spencer asked. Bryan shook his head.

"If I did I don't remember," he said, "I wish I did though, I would like to thank the person who saved my ass."

Someone started to bang loudly on their door making Tala frown and jerk it open.

"What?!" he said shortly.

"Sorry to bother you Tala," it was Ian and Mystel.

"Oh no it's okay you two," Tala said, "What's wrong?"

"You all have to come now!" Mystel said urgently. Tala exchanged looks with the others.

"Is this some joke?" Bryan asked them. They both shook their heads.

"It's Brooklyn!" Ian said, "He's lost it, he's been on the beach screaming all day, and we've been trying to keep people away from him we're worried he might hurt someone or himself…"

Before Ian could continue Spencer had taken off out of the house with Bryan running after him.

"Spencer! Bryan!" Tala called, "Wait up, you two stay with Max."

"Why?" Ian called after Tala as the red head took off running after the other two.

"Because I said so!" came the response. Ian and Mystel frowned.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**Hello every one! I finally had a review! So a big thanks to Blaze Queenie! Any way, This is still winter-rae's story. It still doesn't actually belong to me, however I am publishing it for every one who likes it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Broken**

"What could have set Brooklyn off this time?" Bryan asked Spencer as they ran out of the village and down to the beach.

"I have no idea," Spencer said, "But it must have been pretty bad if he's acting how Ian and Mystel said he was."

Spencer was the first to make it to the beach and the scene before him broke his heart. The ginger haired enigma was on his knees, arms wrapped around himself, weeping and screaming as if someone was killing him. Bryan made to go to him but Spencer held out his arm and shook his head.

"He doesn't know where he is right now," Spencer said calmly, "He'll kill you, I want you and Tala to stay back and let me try to talk to him."

Bryan nodded and watched as Spencer slowly inched his way over to Brooklyn. Tala arrived soon panting heavily; he placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What happened to him?" he asked Bryan.

"I don't know Tala, whatever it was it was really bad."

"Brooklyn," Spencer said quietly. Brooklyn was shaking all over and the first thing Spencer wanted to do more than anything else was hold him close in his arms and promise him everything would be alright. Tears streamed down Brooklyn's face as he either ignored or just didn't hear Spencer's call.

"I didn't do it," Brooklyn sobbed, "It wasn't me, leave me, no, stop."

These words and all their variations was all Brooklyn would say as he rocked himself in the sand. Spencer felt tears sting his eyes as he moved closer. What did this to him?

"Brooklyn," he said again, "I'm here."

Brooklyn looked over at him and fresh tears rolled down his face.

"Spencer," he sobbed.

"I'm here Brooklyn," Spencer said holding out his hand. Brooklyn looked at it and his face changed; no longer sad and scared but angry. He smacked Spencer's hand away; this stung the blonde more in his heart than anything. Brooklyn came to himself and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry!" he said, "It's wasn't me!"

"Brooklyn."

"Spencer, help me, please, make it stop."

Spencer moved closer to Brooklyn and held out his hand again.

"I'm right here Brooklyn," he said, "When you're ready."

Brooklyn slowly moved closer to Spencer until he was sitting on Spencer's lap. The tall blonde slowly encircled his arms around him and rocked him. Brooklyn started to go into hysterics again.

"It wasn't me!" he cried burying his face in Spencer's white t-shirt, "Stop! No!"

"Bryan, what do we do?" Tala asked.

"We wait," Bryan replied, "Spencer knows what he's doing."

Spencer slowly got to his feet and began to walk back to the village while Brooklyn still wept in his arms; the screaming had come to a stop except for random outbursts along the way.

"Take him to our house," Bryan said. Spencer nodded his thanks. Bryan entered the house first to make sure Ian and Mystel were kept quiet so as not to scare Brooklyn. Then Spencer entered and took him upstairs to one of the rooms. Tala motioned for Max to come over.

"What's happened?" Max asked.

"We're not sure," Tala said, "Spencer is going to try and calm him but we need something to help him sleep, can you make something to do that?"

Max nodded and got to work; he, Ian, and Mystel went to his house to gather a few things that he would need.

Bryan brought a bowl filled with warm water and some cloth and handed it to Spencer who started to clean Brooklyn up. He was still going on that he hadn't done anything and that he wanted whatever attacker he kept seeing to stop. He clung to Spencer's arm tightly, refusing to let go. Max came up soon after and handed Spencer a small cup filled with a clear liquid.

"Thanks Max," Spencer said then turning to Brooklyn he held the cup to his lips, "Brooklyn I need you to drink this."

"Spencer, make it stop," Brooklyn begged. Spencer blinked away tears as he tipped the cup slightly. Brooklyn drank the liquid without hesitation, trusting fully in Spencer.

"Spencer I swear I didn't…"

"Shh it's alright," Spencer said softly, "You rest now and I'll be here when you wake up."

Brooklyn's eyes began to close and soon he was sleeping soundly against Spencer's chest. This allowed Spencer to remove his arm from the vice grip and place Brooklyn in a more comfortable position in the bed. He covered him with a thin blanket and sat next to him holding his hand and running his fingers through the soft ginger locks. The tall blonde wiped away the tears in his eyes and looked at Bryan, Tala and Max.

"Thank you," he said, "For everything."

"We'll leave you both to rest," Bryan said, "We'll check up on you later."

Spencer nodded. When the three left Spencer looked down and watched as Brooklyn slept. He lied next to him and pulled him close wrapping his arms around the small and fragile frame.

"Thanks for coming to get us you two," Tala said, "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks Tala," Ian said, "We're just going to go home now."

"Don't tell anyone else about this alright?" Bryan said. The two nodded. They waved and left the house. Once they were gone Tala sat on one of the sofa's and sighed.

"I've never heard anyone in so much pain before," he said. Bryan nodded in agreement. Max shook his head.

"Whatever happened to him was obviously very terrible," he said, "Someone or something hurt him very badly. I'll leave the rest of the drink here just in case he needs more to help him sleep. I need to get home now though, you understand right?"

"Of course Max," Bryan said hugging him, "Thank you for everything."

Max nodded and took his leave. Tala stood and started to pace the room.

"Seems bad things have been happening all around us," he said, "You nearly drown, and now Brooklyn. I'm telling you this is because the both of you have an obsession with the water!"

"Don't start with me on that Tala," Bryan said firmly, "What happened to me could have happened to anyone."

Tala scoffed.

"Right, because we all know someone who can hold their breath for 5 minutes."

Bryan frowned. He wished he could remember all of what happened to him but it was all fuzzy. Someone saved him; he remembered a pair of strong arms around him pulling him to the surface because he was too weak to make it. He had been exhausted from lack of air and would have died but he was alive, thanks to that person, he had to find him.

"I need some air," he said suddenly, turning to leave. Tala grabbed his arm.

"You're not swimming!"

Bryan grabbed Tala's hand and pulled it off of his arm gripping it tightly. Tala winced in pain.

"Bryan, you're hurting me."

Bryan released him.

"I'm sorry Tala," he said, "I need to think, just please trust me for once."

Tala nodded and watched as Bryan left.

"Damn it!" he muttered. He turned on his heel and after checking on Spencer and Brooklyn, both of whom were asleep, he went to his own room and threw himself onto his bed.

Bryan listened to Tala and did not go back into the water. He did however sit on the rock face with his legs hanging over the edge into the cool water. The sun had started to set making the sky a rainbow of pinks, reds and purples. A small breeze started to blow and Bryan breathed in the air. He was feeling much better himself now but the one he was more worried about was Brooklyn.

Brooklyn might have been different but he was a decent person who usually kept to himself. If people would just understand that he liked to be alone then nothing bad would happen. He had never heard anyone cry like that in his whole life. That cry pierced his heart and even made him want to run and hold Brooklyn, but he knew that would have probably been the last move he would have made. Good thing Spencer was there.

'I wonder how he and Brooklyn know each other?' he thought to himself, 'Spencer seemed to know a great deal about him, good thing too or else someone could have been killed today, of that I have no doubt.'

Bryan picked up some small pebbles and after tossing in a few he got to his feet and started to walk back home. He was tired and no doubt would need sleep if he was to help Spencer look after Brooklyn.


End file.
